


Flashbacks

by edgeboi



Series: My Les Mis Modern AU Stuff [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeboi/pseuds/edgeboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little sequel to The Struggles of Loving an Inspector. Esteven suggested that I continue the story, so this is for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/gifts).



Shadows dance across the darkened room. Valjean and Javert sleep next to each other soundly. The bedroom is quiet aside from the occasional deep breath. 

\---

The air is heavy. Footsteps approach. There are distant gunshots. Javert’s eyes open. He sits up. Has time come to a stop? He feels as if he has been frozen in the the inexorable realm of time. Someone nudges his shoulder. He looks up.

Javert sees Bertrand standing next to him. Did he live? No. It was impossible. Bertrand smiles and once again touches Javert’s shoulder.

“Inspector?” he says.

“What… I thought…”

“Come with me.” Javert feels himself standing up. Bertrand beckons him to follow his lead. The warehouse gives way to a tranquil gravel road through the woods.

They travel for some time along the pathway. It is peaceful. The air is warm, birds are singing, and a soft breeze is blowing.

Suddenly, the path is engulfed in a dark cloud of smoke. In the distance, screams can be heard. The cloud begins to swirl around them. A bolt of lightning strikes close by. 

The cloud transforms into a version of the warehouse that is far more terrifying than Javert remembers it to be. He falls.

Bertrand kneels next to him and tries to get his attention by nudging his shoulder. Bertrand is hit by the bullets that should have never came. However, this time, he remains alive.

“Bertrand! Are you alright?” Javert screams.

“The good die, Inspector.” Bertrand then collapses onto Javert’s body.

“No! Do not die! Please! Wake up! No!”

\---

Javert’s eyes open. He is safe. He is home and in his own bed with Jean next to him. He finds that he is breathing hard. His sweat has caused his shirt to stick to his chest. 

Javert looks over to Jean. He is sleeping peacefully, oblivious to Javert’s terror. Javert does not want to wake him. He lies back down. 

Jean feels that Javert is shifting. He opens his eyes to see his husband awake and trying to calm down.

“Javert? Are you alright? What happened?”

“It… the memory… I was there again…”

“It was just a dream. It is over now. Here. I will get you some water. Try to go back to sleep.” Before Jean could turn to leave, however, Javert grabbed his arm. 

“Jean… do not leave…” 

“Alright.” He sat back down on the bed and pulled Javert into his chest. Jean holds him there for some time. The nightmares occur almost every night. He never knows when it will start, only that Javert will wake up terrified. Jean wants it to stop, but he does not know how to help. He was certain that it could be stopped, and his husband would not have to feel the pain of guilt and loss. 

Jean ends that train of thought. At this moment, Javert needs his attention.

“I love you,” said Jean. 

“Why can I not forget?”

“When things like that happen, they are not easily forgotten. I do not know what to tell you. Perhaps you should try to think of other things. I am sorry that I cannot help.”

“You are trying. That is what matters.” 

“We should get back to sleep.” Once again, the two pulled up their blankets and held each other close. 

Both did not wake up until the morning.


End file.
